gtafandomcom-20200222-history
F620
The Ocelot F620 is a two-door grand tourer featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Ocelot F620 is a cross between the low to the ground, loud and outlandish Maserati GranTurismo, and the smoother Jaguar XK (X150). The front quarter vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. The body shape and cabin are almost identical to the Super GT, suggesting a connection between the two cars. In reality, both the Jaguar XK and Aston Martin DB9 were designed by Ian Callum and share visually similar features. With Ocelot being badged on the bottom-left corner of the boot/trunk, it seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the F620's design is largely the same as the TBoGT version, but has an updated wheel design; the car has been updated to feature split five-spoke wheels and it also has badges. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The F620 possesses a very high top speed and accelerates from 0-60 mph in under 5 seconds. The F620 is, however, prone to over-steer, with the back kicking out on sharper turns/looser road surfaces; but the suspension is low and firm, and the braking is very good. Overall, the F620 is an enjoyable and sporty vehicle to drive, and a decent choice for a getaway vehicle. The F620 has a modeled turbocharged twin-cam inline-4 engine. TBoGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The F620 engine model depicts a turbocharged Inline-4 and provides reasonable power for its weight. Overall, the F620 has degraded performance than its GTA IV counterpart. While it lacks acceleration, the top speed is high for the class. The car feels relatively sporty, with decent response time, but a sub-par cornering radius. Over-steer is a minor but present issue with this car, and for the most part, is manageable. The brakes are slightly below average, but otherwise decent. Crash deformation is rather poor, and only a few hits are required for the engine to be disabled. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = F620-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 77.799942% |rsc_acceleration = 59.999996% |rsc_braking = 29.999998% |rsc_traction = 75.757576% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery F620-Engine-HD.png|The F620's engine. F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement of the F620. F620-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view (GTA V). F620-GTAV.jpg|A low exposure rear quarter view of the F620 (GTA V). F620-GTAV-RSC.png|The F620 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants The Epsilon Program own a unique baby-blue F620, which matches the rest of their custom-coloured vehicles. F620-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|An Epsilon Program variant. (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons * Drug Wars ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Driven by Franklin in the mission I Fought the Law.... * Left by Jimmy Boston after the fourth Epsilon mission: Delivering the Truth. Notable Owners * Jimmy Boston owns a baby-blue F620. * Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. * Devin Weston gives a red F620 to Franklin in the mission I Fought The Law. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. * A uniquely bright red F620 spawns in front of Maisonette 9 during the start of the Random Encounter mission for Daisie. Players may use the car for the mission and keep it after the mission ends. * Players may choose to drive an F620 during the triathlon in "This Ain't Checkers" and keep the car after the mission ends. It is significantly more difficult to obtain the vehicle from opponents. * Spawns commonly across the city for periods in multiplayer. * Can be requested from Henrique Bardas for delivery after completing No. 3. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At rare times, it can be found driving in Vinewood Hills. *After the mission Delivering the Truth, an Ocelot F620 will be available nearby once the player finishes the mission, complete with the Epsilon colors. *A red F620 can be obtained in the mission I Fought The Law. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Has a chance to spawn on the Del Perro Pier in the parking lot. Increased chance when it is on the list of cars for Simeon. This is not always the case, however. * Obtainable at the Galileo Observatory from the parking lot along with many other high-end vehicles in a random fashion. * Can occasionally be found on the roads in and around Burton. * Can be purchased at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $80,000. Trivia General * The car is somewhat similar to the Super GT from GTA IV. Furthermore, both cars share the same handling line. * While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the Super GT's interior for the F620. * There is a turbocharged twin-cam inline-4 engine modeled under the hood, and sounds like a cross-plane V8, but is listed in the files as having a turbo V10. This information has been backed up by a Rockstar developer. * When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. * The default radio stations of the F620 are: ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. Grand Theft Auto V * In GTA V, the F620 has been updated so that it now has red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on the F620 in its original form. It also features badges. * The F620 is the only luxury sports car in GTA Online that isn't considered as a premium car due to its value falling under the $90,000 threshold. This makes the F620 an affordable choice for players who lack the money to afford other vehicles of the F620's class. *Purchasing the F620 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos actually puts the player at a greater loss than if they were to simply obtain one and insure it - The cost of placing a tracker and coverage on an F620 at Los Santos Customs works out at over 60,000 dollars cheaper than purchasing one. * The car's engine tone in GTA V is noticeably different to that which it had in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * After The High Life Update, the F620 is now available on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * In GTA Online, the F620 sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 pt:F620 fi:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:Coupes Vehicle Class